The invention relates to an anchor construction for anchoring the prestressing member in a prestressed concrete structure. More particularly, the anchor is for use in the type of prestressed concrete construction in which the "prestress without attachment" system is used. In such construction, it is conventional to anchor the prestressing members only at their ends, even though there may be a number of supports intermediate the ends of the structure.
In this type of construction, in the event of a local collapse of the structure, it frequently occurs that the local collapse is propagated throughout the entire structure. For example, in the event a single prestressing member fails or the concrete in a particular area fails, the adjacent prestressing members must compensate for the lost strength. If they cannot compensate, they will collapse as well and the result will be a sort of chain reaction in which all of the prestressing members and the entire structure is destroyed.